Appendices - Appendages
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: TRADUCTION. Dean se réveille avec des ailes. Dean est confus.


Encore un petite traduction d'une fanfic que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Parce que Dean avec des ailes... XD Bonne lecture !

L'auteur d'origine est oceansex sur Livejournal.

* * *

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Fluff, romance, humor

**Pairing** : Dean Winchester / Castiel

**Disclaimers** : _Supernatural_ appartient à CW et ses créateurs, et la fanfic à oceansex.

* * *

"Putain c'est quoi _ça_ ?!" s'écria Dean, bondissant de la salle de bain seulement pour se retrouver coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte à cause de ses appendices nouvellement découverts.

"C'est ta grâce," répondit patiemment Cas. Il ne voulait pas regarder Dean, concentrant son regard sur ses chaussures à la place tandis que ses ailes tremblaient et s'agitaient.

"Mec, je suis pas un ange. Alors pourquoi est-ce que de la _grâce_ ressort de moi ?"

Dean grogna, attrapant une poignée de plumes et ramenant la pointe de ses ailes contre lui pour pouvoir passer la porte et enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Il trébucha en avant, passant finalement au travers, et regarda Cas de travers avant de tripoter ses ailes. Il tira sur ses plumes et se pinça et ça faisait vraiment _mal_. Ce n'était pas une hallucination due à l'alcool ni un rêve d'ange bizarre, _ça arrivait vraiment_.

Sérieusement. C'était quoi le problème dans sa vie.

"Cas ?" demanda-t-il, remarquant que l'ange ne lui avait pas répondu.

"C'est sûrement un... effet secondaire," dit lentement Cas, détournant son regard pour fixer un annuaire laissé sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel. Ses ailes se hérissèrent et battirent plus vivement qu'elles ne le faisaient avant.

"Un effet secondaire de quoi ?"

"D'être l'Epée de Michael, et..."

"Cas, juste dis le moi clairement, bon sang. J'ai été l'Epée de Michael toute ma vie, apparemment, mais je n'ai jamais eu _ça_," Dean grimaça, ses ailes blanches gonflant et lui frappant presque le visage avant qu'il n'ait pu leur lancer un regard noir et elle se replièrent rapidement dans son dos.

"Et d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un ange."

Dean se figea, les ailes dans son dos devenant dures à rassembler. Cas fixait toujours l'annuaire, l'air parfaitement calme, mais ses ailes battaient largement, montrant son embarras. Les ailes de Cas n'étaient devenues visibles que récemment - il n'avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi, mais Dean avait peur que la raison soit sur le point d'être révélée - et Dean appréciait l'aperçu qu'elles donnaient sur l'état émotionnel de Cas, parce que tout le truc du "visage d'ange sans expression" avait vieilli il y a deux ans.

"Mais. Elles sont _nouvelles_. Et on a, uh. Tu sais. Depuis un moment."

Dean normalement n'était pas embarrassé en parlant de sexe - sauf quand c'était avec Sam, ce qui était absolument dégoûtant et horrible - mais Cas était un _ange_. Bien qu'il détestait la plupart de ces cons à plume, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était toujours comporté comme s'il était dans une église quand il parlait à Cas.

Bon, juste sur certains sujets. Comme les pipes.

Les yeux de Cas errèrent sur une des lampes au plafond, les ailes noires derrière lui bruissant nerveusement, alors qu'il commençait à expliquer, "Avant, tu as seulement avalé -"

"_Woah_, whoa, whoa. _Nom de dieu_, Cas. Ne dis plus jamais avalé. Jamais," l'interrompit Dean, portant une main à son visage pour se masser la tempe. Les ailes de Dean - _putain_ qu'est ce que c'était bizarre de penser au fait d'avoir _ses propres ailes_ - se serrèrent à l'articulation alors que les plumes se contractaient nerveusement avec maladresse, lui donnant l'air d'un sapin de Noël blanc en colère, vu de derrière. Cas pouvait être d'une maladresse saisissante en dépit de tout le temps qu'il passait avec les gens, mais Dean commençait à avoir peur du fait qu'il allait en fait bientôt être mortifié à l'extrême.

"Tu as seulement... _assimilé_," Cas essaya de nouveau, fixant le ventilateur de plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde, "assez de ma grâce pour voir _mes_ ailes. Ce n'était pas assez pour que ça s'adapte à ton corps et se manifeste physiquement. Mais en ayant... des rapports appropriés, tu l'as permis."

"Donc. En te laissant me baiser hier soir, je suis, quoi, devenu une espèce d'hybride ange-humain bizarre ?"

"Non," Cas fronça les sourcils, regardant toujours fixement le ventilateur de plafond, "tu as été doté de grâce, mais tu es toujours humain."

"ça arrive seulement avec les anges mecs ? Parce que rien de cette merde dingue et plumeuse n'est arrivée quand Anna et moi -" commença Dean avant de se retenir. Au moment même où il se donnait une claque mentale pour être aussi idiot, une de ses ailes se déploya au maximum et le gifla pour marquer l'emphase. "Mec, c'est quoi le problème," grogna Dean à son aile, l'envoyant balader ailleurs.

Mais les yeux de Cas étaient sur lui maintenant, un bleu en colère, dangereux, et les ailes de Dean se calmèrent tandis qu'il commençait à se sentir nerveux.

"Anna était déchue. Elle n'avait pas de grâce à te donner. Et même si elle en avait eu, c'est seulement parce que tu es l'Epée de Michael que ton corps a accepté la grâce. Si j'avais utilisé un véhicule féminin et que la grâce n'avait pas de sperme par lequel passer, la grâce aurait pénétré ton corps d'une autre façon," répondit Cas avec raideur. Ses ailes s'étaient calmées, et formaient une masse noire stable derrière lui.

Dean soupira.

"D'abord, sperme est un autre mot que tu n'as pas à dire. Jamais. Et de deux, uh, désolé d'avoir parlé d'Anna. J'imagine que c'était plutôt..."

"Sans tact ? Indélicat ? Impoli ? Idiot ?" proposa Cas.

"J'ai pigé, _j'ai pigé_," Dean lança un regard noir. Ses ailes s'agitèrent, ses plumes effleurant sa peau, et c'était tellement _bizarre_ et il avait déjà assez de bizarreries dans sa vie sans être en plus plein de la _grâce_ de Cas. "Merdre, tu peux pas m'en débarasser ? Elles sont énervantes."

"Dean, c'est un privilège jamais vu pour un humain d'être doté de grâce," prévint Cas, une pointe dangereuse et furieuse dans la voix.

"Eh bien excuse mon manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir à commander huit mille muscles avec lesquels je ne suis pas né," aboya Dean en retour, "Je n'ai pas demandé ces ailes stupides, Cas, je n'ai pas _demandé_ -"

Cas s'avança et étendit ses ailes, les noires glissant contre les blanches faisant taire Dean immédiatement. Ses yeux se fermèrent violemment et ses genoux lâchèrent presque alors qu'il saisissait le trench coat de Cas pour éviter de tomber. Quelque chose s'écoulait entre eux, de Cas à Dean, le rendant fou et faisant déployer ses ailes dans toute leur longueur, heurtant les murs et le plafond tandis qu'elles se tétanisaient. C'était aveuglant et c'était pur et c'était beau, même si tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un éclat bleu terne à l'arrière de ses paupières.

"Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, Dean," soupira Cas, saisissant le bras de Dean tandis que ses ailes se repliaient. La sensation stoppa au moment où leurs ailes se séparèrent, mais l'éclat bleu mis un moment à disparaître. "Mais tu t'es toujours vu offert un tas de choses que tu n'as jamais demandé."

"Putain qu'est...qu'est ce que c'était ?" souffla Dean, toujours lâche et tremblant, les mains enfouies dans le trench coat de Cas. Ses ailes se contractèrent lentement, se tassant dans son dos.

"Un mélange de ta grâce et de la mienne. Tes ailes devraient être plus calmes maintenant. Pourquoi, est-ce que c'était désagréable ?"

"Non, non, juste... intense," marmonna Dean. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses ailes et, juste comme Cas l'avait dit, elles semblaient plus disposées à l'écouter plutôt que de mimer tout ce que lui passait par la tête à ce moment. Il se retourna vers Cas, et laissa échapper un rire calme. "Alors quoi, on est angéliquement mariés maintenant ?"

Cas inclina sa tête, curieux, et Dean aurait pu l'embrasser immédiatement.

"Je n'ai connaissance d'aucune cérémonie de mariage chez les anges, mais si tu veux le considérer comme cela, je n'y suis pas opposé."

Dean rit, bruyant et sincère, et finalement retira ses mains du trench coat de Cas. Cas lâcha le bras de Dean alors qu'ils s'étendaient pour attraper ses épaules.

"Si je dis à Sam que tu es mon mari d'ange au lieu de mon petit ami d'ange, il risque d'avoir un AVC."

Cas ne trouva pas cela aussi drôle que Dean, mais Dean roula des yeux et l'attira quand même plus près. Cas ne comprenait pas l'humour, mais il savait très bien l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent tandis que Dean pressait sa langue, encourageant des bruits s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'il tendait le bras pour fourrer sa main dans les cheveux de Dean. Dean sourit contre la bouche de Cas alors que Cas bougeait sa langue contre celle de Dean, déterminé et lent.

Dean s'éloigna, bien qu'il laissa ses mains sur les hanches de Cas où qu'elles avaient trouvé d'elles même pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Cas lui lança un regard impatient et ses ailes noires bruirent sauvagement, ce qui donna envie à Dean de sourire plus largement, mais il avait une importante question en tête.

"Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cas détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

"Si j'avais fait plus attention," soupira Cas, ses sourcils se fronçant alors que la colère dans sa voix grandissait,"Si je m'étais rappelé des risques, j'aurai avisé contre cette relation. Mais non, maintenant qu'elles se sont manifestées, elles sont permanentes. Je suis désolé, Dean."

"_T'excuse pas_, mec. Cas, je ne suis pas en colère, c'est bon. C'est juste... bizarre. Mais cool, j'imagine. Je peux les frotter contre le visage de Sam, aussi" Dean sourit, pressant de ses doigts les hanches de Cas. Ses ailes les entourèrent prudemment, effleurant les plumes noires de celles de Cas, et bien qu'il n'y a pas de sensation comme la dernière fois, c'était toujours presque _électrique_. Cas s'était retourné vers lui et secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Ta grâce est seulement visible par les anges, Dean, comme la mienne."

Dean fronça les sourcils un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

"Eh. Encore une dernière chose dont je dois me vanter."

Les yeux de Cas se portèrent inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Dean et il eut un petit sourire suffisant.

"Donc, maintenant qu'on est angéliquement marié et tout, est ce que ça fait de ça notre nuit de noce angélique ?"

"Il est dix heures du matin, Dean" fit remarquer Cas, les sourcils se plissant sous la confusion.

"Peu importe, mec. Cela veut juste dire que la nuit est en avance," Dean arbora un large sourire, le poussant vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux sur les draps dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches et noires et de lents baisers.


End file.
